


Harry Potter: Wizarding Saviour of Unwanted Puppies

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Doggies, Harry Potter wants all the puppies in the world, M/M, Puppies, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter keeps adopting unwanted puppies.





	Harry Potter: Wizarding Saviour of Unwanted Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For PollyWeasley who loves Drarry and puppies (possibly not in that order!) This is entirely for you.

Harry certainly hadn’t meant to become the wizarding Saviour of small, unwanted puppies, but there was _something_ about their scruffy coats, their warm, rough tongues and their hopeful eyes that made him ache inside. 

Something that reminded him of the small, unloved eleven-year old he’d been, once upon a time. 

His first puppy was Florrie, a patched toffee fluffball that howled whenever he left the room. Harry had found her, abandoned during an Auror mission, starving and alone. 

“She’d a Rottweiler, Harry,” Draco had warned. “She’ll not stay this small forever.”

“I don’t mind,” Harry replied, casting a silencing spell to ward off complaining neighbours. “Grimmauld Place is plenty big enough.”

Harry called his second puppy Felice. She was a chocolate coloured Labrador, and the friendliest creature that Harry had ever met. She wanted to play constantly, barking to everyone she met. 

“Could you take her on?” Neville asked sheepishly. “Hagrid found her in the grounds at Hogwarts, but I’ve _told_ him, a magic school is no place for a muggle puppy. It shouldn’t be forever...” 

But Draco had seen the look of love in his husband’s eyes, and he knew that it probably would be. 

Number three was a tiny puppy called Elina, and even Draco was besotted when Harry brought her home. She was a Shihtzu, and was terribly nervous. Elina left a trail of chestnut hair everywhere she went, but Harry hadn’t cared much. He simply _Scourgified_ the offending hairs from their settee. 

Hermione had found her sheltering behind some bins near the Ministry. “I’d take her myself, Harry,” she’d said, “But Rose is still so small… And I’m working all hours. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

And Lucy, their Jack Russell was a total accident. Pansy spied Harry and Draco sipping cappuccinos outside Fortescues. 

“I’m just taking this little girl to the vet. She was dumped at the Magical Menagerie this morning. They don’t want her.”

“Not again,” Draco said, rather half-heartedly, “you don’t have to save everything that breathes, love.”

“If I don’t, then who_ will?_” Harry replied, his tone determined. “They’re defenceless. Abandoned like broken wands.”

Draco smiled, knowing when he was beaten. “I’ll get her a new bowl, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
